Poison Ivy
Botanist Pamela Lillian Isley (パメラ・リリアン・アイズリー, Pamera Ririan Aizurī) was transformed into a plant-human hybrid known as Poison Ivy (ポイズン・アイビー, Poizun Aibī), by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her sole goal in life is to eradicate humanity in order to wipe the world clean of pollution to allow her plants to seize complete control over it with her as their ruler, even if it means by devouring every last human in existence herself. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often put her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protected him from her seductive powers. Since her encounter with the Dark Knight on Arkham Island, Pamela had been transferred to Arkham City. Taking refuge in a vine-covered stronghold, Pamela would rather keep humanity away than participate in the gang wars of Arkham City. Her presence would go unnoticed, until Catwoman sought her out. There, she began plotting destruction for Gotham. She developed a variety of powers including pheromone seduction, plant manipulation and mind control, as well as various toxic based abilities. "Nature always finds a way and wins." :—Poison Ivy's final words. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tasia Valenza (English), Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Apparently she prefers to be au natural when in incarceration, with her plants and barely covers herself; only keeping one or two buttons on her shirt buttoned and wearing foliege panties, taking on a "naked goddess" persona. Appearance Pamela Isley Poison Ivy Due to the effects of her mutation, Poison Ivy had forest green skin, full green eyeballs and green irises. She had full lips, probably because of her red lipstick, and had long red hair slicked back that was mostly stationary. On the surface of her skin were some roots that ran along some parts of her body. She wore an undone Arkham Asylum red shirt and had a collection of leaves that were worn as underwear. The top of her shirt was buttoned to keep her bosom from being exposed and she always did walk barefoot. Years later as before, Poison Ivy's attire hadn't changed much, but her appearance underwent a major change. Her eyes were much tighter the sclera were a regular color, although her irises remained green, her hair was worn in a braided bun with flowers on the side and she appeared much older than before. She wore a lighter red shirt with a popped collar. She had gold buttons on the shirt, and used two to keep the shirt closed. Unlike her earlier appearances, she wears green cloth underwear for her bottoms, rather than leaves. Her skin tone was also noticeably less green, and looked more human than plant. She also continued to walk barefoot. As Ivy's life was near its end, there's a grand change to her appearance. Since she was dying, she appeared sickly and her skin began to crack and wrinkle. Contents of the Fear Toxin surged through her body in a red light. As her final moments came, Ivy's skin returned to normal, but her body disintegrated into petals which rained down over Gotham in the aftermath of the Cloudburst detonation. *Hair Color: Red *Skin Color: Green *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5 ft. 8 in. *Weight: 115 lb. Attributes *Able to direct the growth of all plant life *Plant genes mixed with her DNA *Exudes natural pheromones that control victims *Skin secretes a deadly toxin *Pathological drive to protect nature from humanity *Entire body completely rubbery and elastic (stretchable). *Cannibalistic. Gallery Background Personality She held a delimited regard to human life, and often referred humans as "fleshy meat-sacks". Her vision of eradicating all human life for plant life was considered as a form of perfectionism, albeit psychotic. For most of the franchise, Ivy had shown to have an alluring charm towards men, and often found use in her powers to control them. Much like Catwoman, Poison Ivy was considered as the pinnacle of domination, given how she was able to use mind-control and even her own beauty to have men perform acts against their will. With her plants, Ivy displayed a motherly affection toward them and was distressed whenever they were harmed or she sensed that they were harmed. This came to show her remorseless regard to humans and love for her plants. The only known human that Poison Ivy truly cared for was Harley Quinn, and cared for her enough to be disgusted by how the Joker had treated her. By years later, the audience was given a second glimpse toward Poison Ivy's character. As she helped Batman in ridding Gotham City from Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, it seemed that she had changed a great deal, even to the point of sacrificing herself in order to save humanity. It was this act that gave her the recognition of a hero, but sadly, she would only glamour in that appellation as her life fell short. Another difference was Ivy's voice whereas through the series it had been affectionate, nurturing and somewhat alluring, she became much more sarcastic however when it came to her plants she took a very serious tone. Relationships Friends/Allies *Gotham Sirens **Harley Quinn Family Neutral *Batman *Catwoman *Killer Croc Rivals Enemies *Humans *Bat Family **Robin **Nightwing *Gotham City Police **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Weapons and Abilities Powers *'Chlorokinesis': Ivy has the power to not only control plants but she can also produce toxins and spring plants from anywhere. *'Mind Control': Pamela uses a special toxin to take control of anyone infected. These infected then do the will of Ivy only until knocked unconscious. *'Elasticity' Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains